


I'm Sorry (Sequel to "See You Soon...")

by Donna



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:59:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2109111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donna/pseuds/Donna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First off, thank you to all of you who read/commented on "See You Soon..."  I didn't mean to make so many of you cry! But trust me when I say I was crying when I wrote it...</p><p>It was my dearest love Geminimum who suggested that I write a sequel in which I give Tommy's 'ghostly point of view'  on his death and it's aftermath. I hope I have done justice to her suggestion. Thank you, baby.</p><p>Side note:  I listened to Hanson's "Watch Over Me" on loop while I wrote this and I think it seeped into Tommy's words and thoughts. And of course I had to included a quote from "The Wolfman" which is one of my favorite horror movies--I think the real Tommy Joe would be pleased!</p><p>Love and thanks to all,<br/>Donna<br/>xo</p>
    </blockquote>





	I'm Sorry (Sequel to "See You Soon...")

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Geminimum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geminimum/gifts).



> First off, thank you to all of you who read/commented on "See You Soon..." I didn't mean to make so many of you cry! But trust me when I say I was crying when I wrote it...
> 
> It was my dearest love Geminimum who suggested that I write a sequel in which I give Tommy's 'ghostly point of view' on his death and it's aftermath. I hope I have done justice to her suggestion. Thank you, baby.
> 
> Side note: I listened to Hanson's "Watch Over Me" on loop while I wrote this and I think it seeped into Tommy's words and thoughts. And of course I had to included a quote from "The Wolfman" which is one of my favorite horror movies--I think the real Tommy Joe would be pleased!
> 
> Love and thanks to all,  
> Donna  
> xo

"The way you walk is thorny  
through no fault of your own  
But there's the rain  
and the soil,  
the river  
and there's the sea  
so tears run to a predestined end.  
Find peace for a moment, my son."  
-the Gypsy woman Maleva to her son  
-from the original movie “The Wolfman”

 

Why the fuck is he being made to do this? What kind of a cruel joke is this? Making him fucking float over his body for hours on end, watching the mourners wail and scream over his passing. Watching his sister, his mother and his niece stand by his casket crying their eyes out was hard to do. He tries in vain to reach out to them, to let them know that he is in the room with them but fails with every attempt.

After two days Adam still hasn't made an appearance at the funeral home. Tommy realizes now how horribly he has hurt those he loves but he never thought that Adam would react like this. Especially when Tommy has only been given one last chance to see Adam before heading to his destiny...no matter what that is... 

Tommy knows that he made the wrong choice—no one needs to tell him that. And no amount of punishment will change the outcome. He's taken his own life and deep down inside he knows that he must pay for his choice. 

He tried begging and pleading with those punishing him, tried to float back into his old body multiple times but without a soul inside to anchor him, no dice. He looks down at his body lying in that casket and knows that he would do anything to make it right again. He's been given one last chance to see Adam and it looks as if it isn't going to happen...

Suddenly the outside door of the funeral home slams opens and Adam storms into the room, his body stiff with rage and torment. “Hi baby” Tommy calls out but Adam doesn't appear to hear him. He reaches a hand out to touch his lover but it passes right through Adam's shoulder, the only sign that Adam felt anything is a slight shiver that travels through his tall frame. 

He watches Adam walk up to his casket, listens to him scream out, demanding to know why Tommy did this. He listens to his love pour out words of hate, knowing that it's only Adam's grief he's hearing but it doesn't make it any easier. He knows that Adam could never hate him anymore than Tommy could hate Adam. They have a love that could never die...even though Tommy has.

“Baby, I...I'm so sorry I left you! If I could do it all again I would talk to you, share my problems and worries. I'm sorry that I was so stubborn. I wanted to be strong, to always take care of myself. To not burden you when you are always so stressed and have so many things demanding your attention. I just didn't want to be that 'one more thing' that you had to deal with. I feel so fucking guilty that I'm putting you through all of this...” 

Tommy watches Adam storm around the room, tearing up flowers and knocking over vases. Sadness wracks Tommy's ghost form making him feel as if the room is closing in on him. How could he bring such agony to the man he loves?

Tommy tries over and over to touch Adam, to give any sign that he is there with him. In a fit of frustration he screams “ADAM!” at the top of him lungs, his soul begging them to make eye contact one last time. Maybe he's finally heard—Adam comes to a stop in front of the final vase, the one from his grandmother. He watches as Adam slowly makes his way over to his casket and set the vase down, listens to him tell Tommy where the flowers came from. 

Can a ghost cry? Because it feels as if Tommy is as soon as he hears his man tell him that he could never hate him. He should—because Tommy hates himself. Hates his weakness, hates his selfishness, hates his stupid fears that brought him to this limbo. Even though he knows he deserves to be here he cannot help but try and send another silent plea to whoever is in charge of his future fate... “please let me go back to my body, my life and my love. I promise to never take my life for granted ever again...”

When Adam leans over to kiss him Tommy reaches down, pushing his hand through Adam's body until it wraps tight around his lover's heart. He gently squeezes it until he feels the heartbeat speed up a bit. A bright light that only Tommy can see flashes through the room and he knows that Adam felt his last ditch attempt to show his love and devotion.

Tommy smiles down at Adam as he releases his grip and pulls his arm back. Even though he sees the tears Adam left behind he knows that Adam will leave this room knowing that Tommy will be with him forever. 

He watches Adam pick up the roses. “Thank you baby” he whispers as his love places one in the button hole of his suit, a rush of love running though Tommy's ghostly form. 

“Baby, I don't know how long until we can be together again—if ever. But I will always be by your side, I promise. I will find a way...” He feels his pseudo heart break as Adam whispers good bye to him for the final time, hears Adam asking for him to wait at the Pearly Gates for him. “BABY DON'T GO!” eerily echoes throughout the room as Adam turns and walks away, heading out the door and away from Tommy forever.

“TOMMY JOE RATLIFF—IT'S TIME TO FACE YOUR JUDGMENT!” 

Tommy takes one last look down at his body and then at Adam as he starts to fade. “I love you, Adam” Tommy whispers right before he hears Adam's whisper of “I'll be seeing you soon.”


End file.
